


【阴凡】森林小木屋

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 阴凡的爱丽丝梦游仙境AU  R18阴最——柴郡猫凡吉——艾利斯（爱丽丝）王马——女王殿下最原——兔子执事会带有一丁点的女王和兔兔的最王要素w阴凡的话算是四创了，所以人物性格也比较难把握，但我相信在爱丽丝AU里阴最是永远的1一年多没写过H了不知道现在还能不能写好，总之我先爽为敬
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【阴凡】森林小木屋

**Author's Note:**

> 阴凡的爱丽丝梦游仙境AU R18
> 
> 阴最——柴郡猫  
> 凡吉——艾利斯（爱丽丝）  
> 王马——女王殿下  
> 最原——兔子执事
> 
> 会带有一丁点的女王和兔兔的最王要素w
> 
> 阴凡的话算是四创了，所以人物性格也比较难把握，但我相信在爱丽丝AU里阴最是永远的1  
> 一年多没写过H了不知道现在还能不能写好，总之我先爽为敬

狂奔的人影，急促的喘息，已经开始变得有些踉跄的步伐，小小的蓝色身影正在巨大茂密的树木之间穿梭。  
艾利斯正在躲避扑克士兵的追捕，从他误入这座森林已经过了很久，身后那群高他好几头的强壮士兵们依旧穷追不舍，好在他凭借着自己身形敏捷才能够逃到现在。然而偌大的森林看不到尽头，艾利斯也逐渐体力不支，趁着暂时和那群士兵拉远了一些距离的时候停下来歇息，只不过那些人再次追上来也不过是时间的问题……  
正当他为此忧愁时，以往总是时不时出现在他一旁的柴郡猫在他面前的半空中显了形，还是那一副悠然自得的样子。  
“你看起来很狼狈嘛，要不要去那里躲一下？”  
顺着柴郡猫指的方向望去，艾利斯发现茂密的树林中不远处竟然有一间小木屋。  
“那是……”  
“那是我弟……咳，那家伙在外任务时的落脚点，平时没人会住在这。”  
柴郡猫毫无紧迫感地悠哉飘过去，推了推木门，回头耸肩道：“哎呀，可惜门好像锁上了。”  
听见远处再次传来士兵的脚步声，艾利斯也顾不得那许多，紧跟着柴郡猫上前。打量了一番门锁，艾利斯毫不犹豫地从怀里摸出铁丝样的东西，三下五除二打开了简单的木门，一把拉过柴郡猫躲进了屋里。  
小木屋内非常简陋，一张床，一个衣架，一张书桌，一把椅子，一扇窗户，连窗帘都没有。门外追兵的声音已然非常接近了，艾利斯只得拉着柴郡猫一起挤进窗前的书桌下，情况紧急到他都忘了柴郡猫会隐身，根本不需要和他一起挤在这么狭小的地方。然而柴郡猫并没有表示反对，毕竟平时艾利斯从不会这样主动靠近他，贴在艾利斯身旁闻着他身上的白玫瑰香让他非常惬意。  
艾利斯此时正全神贯注于门外的声音，完全没有在意还拉着柴郡猫的小手，另一只手也依旧捏着铁丝，柴郡猫有些好笑地托腮，盯着艾利斯手里的东西：“我还以为你是个乖孩子，没想到还会做这种事。”  
“……因为某些原因我不得不学会这种事，你不喜欢吗？”艾利斯收回了他的注意力，看着近在咫尺的柴郡猫，他永远咧嘴笑着的表情看不出喜怒哀乐。  
艾利斯叹口气，侧过头小声嘟囔。  
“……你不喜欢的话，我就不这么做了。”  
“不，只是你让我想起了某个令人不快的人。”  
“是女王殿下吗？”  
柴郡猫挑了挑眉，不置可否。

外面的声音逐渐远去，柴郡猫一溜烟从桌底钻出来伸了个大大的懒腰，随后便随意地往一旁的小床上一躺，木质的小床发出一声吱呀的惨叫，而猫猫毫不节制的动作瞬间把干净整洁的床褥弄得皱皱巴巴。  
“柴郡猫先生，这样不好吧，这不是最原君的……”  
“有什么关系，那家伙的东西就是我的东西。”听到艾利斯对最原的称呼，柴郡猫有些不爽地甩了甩尾巴，“天色不早了，你不想今晚在这里好好歇息吗？还是想继续去外面睡草地？”  
“我……”  
艾利斯看看柔软的床铺，抿了抿嘴唇，似乎难以下定决心。  
那张床看起来只够一个人睡而已。  
他望望窗外，那些先前对他穷追不舍的扑克士兵已经不见了踪影。虽然茂密的树林看不见天空，不过现在已经是黄昏，夜色正逐渐降临。  
连续几天的风餐露宿和躲避追兵让艾利斯身心疲惫，也许柴郡猫说的对，他应该好好休息一下。  
柴郡猫眼瞧着艾利斯不明情绪地看了他一眼，解下浅蓝披风挂在了门后的衣架上，于是坐起身看着他笑：“你真不怕我对你做什么吗？”  
艾利斯回过头看他，单纯的眼神看不出丝毫多余的想法。  
“柴郡猫先生不会对我做什么的。”  
“为什么你这么肯定？”  
“因为你不喜欢女王。”艾利斯歪了歪头，“而据说我和女王长得一样……不是吗？”  
“嘁。”  
艾利斯听到柴郡猫一直咧着的嘴里扯出一声不屑的嗤笑，但他毫不介意，只是笑了笑，站到柴郡猫的面前。  
“柴郡猫先生救过我，还帮了我这么多忙，一直在为我引路，我想……你应该是个好人。”

柴郡猫看着他，艾利斯正背着双手微微前倾身体，那双纯良无辜的紫色双眸凝视着他，散发着淡淡葡萄清香的湿润双唇也近在眼前。  
他为什么这么相信自己？明明顶着这张熟悉的脸，却和那个人……完全不一样。  
猫咪莫名地有些来气。  
“如果你觉得我是好人，那你可能误会了什么，艾利斯。”

一瞬间天翻地覆。  
当看似柔软蓬松的猫尾巴如同绳索一般紧紧禁锢住他的双腿，双手也被捉住，在一瞬间被按在床上的艾利斯罕见地露出了些许惶恐的神情。

“原来这张脸也会露出这种表情啊。”  
不知是在说“哪一位”，浮在半空的柴郡猫显得格外愉悦，如同猫咪折磨到手的猎物一般，动作缓慢又别有意味地伸手拉住艾利斯领前的蝴蝶结向下拉动，很快蝴蝶结便散开，白色的领口敞开来，露出了大片白净漂亮的锁骨。  
“……你要做什么？”  
艾利斯的声线听起来如平时一样平淡，柴郡猫却能在里面听到细小而克制不住的颤音，是他强耐着恐惧才会发出这样的声音吧。  
这样倔强，可真是可爱。  
柴郡猫的手指缓缓滑过细嫩的皮肤，不出意料地感受到指尖传来的细微颤抖。  
纯洁的艾利斯，纯白的白玫瑰，真想让他染上自己的颜色……柴郡猫觉得似乎有些理解女王将玫瑰染成红色的做法了。  
“唔……谁知道呢，或许我会做一些你不喜欢的事，不过说不定你会喜欢呢？”

艾利斯大概能猜得出会发生什么事。  
不如说他一直都这样在危险的边缘上行走。没有谁会拒绝去捕食一只肥美又不会抗拒的猎物，深知自己体质的艾利斯从一开始就明白，他逃不掉。带着诅咒的自己在那样淫靡的环境中能安全地成长至今已经算得上是天赐的好运了。如果，如果迟早都会发生这样的事的话，不如让他……

“怎么，已经放弃挣扎了？”  
柴郡猫歪着头，捉着艾利斯的手感觉不到丝毫抗拒，之前捕捉到的细微颤抖也平静了下来，而那对水润的眸子带着一丝委屈，正如温驯的小鹿一般望着他。  
“如果是柴郡猫先生的话，我……没有关系，你可以对我做你想做的事。”  
“……你和那个人不一样，想对我说谎还早得很呢。”  
柴郡猫挑起眉，游刃有余地松开了抓着他的手，俯身啃咬起艾利斯的耳廓，在他的耳边发出湿润的气音。  
“其实你不愿意吧，被我做这种事？”  
猫咪的尖牙咬得他有些痛，艾利斯倒吸了一口冷气，还是伸手到漂浮在半空中的猫咪身后拥住了他。  
“我不会说谎的，而且……如果我配合的话，你会不会温柔一点？”  
柴郡猫满意地笑起来。  
“……那要取决于你能做到哪种程度，小艾利斯。”

青涩又情色的躯体在柴郡猫面前逐渐展示开来，艾利斯的动作果断利落，很快便把身上的衣服脱了个干净，果然如柴郡猫所想，洁白干净的身躯如同饱满的果实，柔软的臀肉仿佛一掐都能掐出水似的，但和起初大胆动作又不同的是，艾利斯脱掉衣服后始终赤红着脸颊，一副不知道应该做什么的青涩模样，看着柴郡猫好以整暇地看着他，艾利斯咬了咬牙，躺在床上闭上眼，将两腿打开抱住了膝弯，将自己羞耻的部分毫无保留地展现在柴郡猫的眼前。

柴郡猫好奇地盯着粉嫩收缩着的穴口看了一会儿，最后在艾利斯赤红着脸发出“请不要再盯着看了”的请求下大发慈悲地在书桌的柜子里找到了一罐快要用完了的乳膏状物品，味道闻起来像是以前王马用过的护肤产品，不知道为什么会在这间小屋里，不过想起自己的蠢弟弟对女王的那点小心思，其实也不太难猜。  
虽然没有更合适的东西，但是有总比没有强。  
柴郡猫这样想着便直接把小罐子里剩下的乳膏全部挖出来涂抹在小口上，接触到冰凉的膏体让艾利斯不禁浑身一颤，随即便感受到柴郡猫毫不客气地用手指草草地把那些乳膏涂抹开，沾着多余的一些直接探进了穴口。  
“呜呃……”  
第一次有异物进入的感觉非常奇怪，艾利斯努力适应着那根修长的手指把冰凉的乳膏涂抹在肠壁上的感觉，温热的肠道很快融化了那些膏体，模仿着抽插动作的手指进出开始变得顺利，黏黏糊糊地发出了咕啾咕啾的声音。  
为了更快些扩张，柴郡猫一把拽过艾利斯，将柔软的屁股垫在自己腿上，一手拉住脚踝将腿分得更开了一些，手指加到了两根，进出已经稍有些困难了，于是深入的指尖不安分地四处抚摸柔软炙热的肠壁，在按到浅处的一块软肉时激起了艾利斯的一声哀叫。  
“哈！呜……不、不要碰那……”  
“嗯？这里很有感觉？”  
猫咪心领神会地再次用力按压上那块软肉，果不其然收获了艾利斯一连串好听的呻吟。  
连身前的性器都没被碰过，仅仅因为手指在小穴的玩弄就要攀上高潮，艾利斯不禁为自己如此敏感而淫荡的身体感到羞耻，于是他闭上眼睛紧紧咬着下唇以防止克制不住的呻吟出声，也因此没有注意到柴郡猫若有所思的笑容。  
“艾利斯，听说你在来这里之前是住在那种地方吧？”  
“唔呃……”  
【那种地方】这样的说法在艾利斯已经变得有些混沌的脑中转了几圈，他没弄清楚柴郡猫指的到底是哪里，反倒是突然抽离的手指让已经变得湿漉漉又敏感的后穴变得空虚起来，艾利斯半睁开眼含糊地发出疑惑的声音，只听到叮叮当当似乎是铁扣剥落、伴随着柴郡猫低哑着嗓子继续说话的声音。  
“看你做这种事的样子非常熟练呢，以前也经常用身体去报答别人吗？”  
“怎、怎么会……！”  
“像是乞食的母猫一样对所谓的恩人露出肚皮撒娇，其实你只是想让我之后也继续保护你吧？你做过多少次这种事，这里又有多少人使用过了呢？”  
“不，我……哈啊！”  
艾利斯惊慌地想做出辩解的声音被无情又粗暴的插入按回了肚子里，回答柴郡猫的只有一声无法忍耐的痛呼和因想要阻止他的动作而抓紧了衣袖的手。  
“痛……呜……柴郡猫先生……好痛……”  
进入的性器和手指完全不是一个量级，更何况是这样粗暴的插入，艾利斯咬紧了后牙，只感觉到整个人都要被撕裂开一般的痛楚，他却无法抵抗，只能承受这样的痛苦。  
“嘶，好紧……真的是第一次吗？”  
柴郡猫喃喃自语着一把抓住艾利斯因为痛苦而半软在小腹前的性器揉搓一边命令道：“放松一点。”  
“呼……我、我知道……嗯啊……哈……”  
艾利斯深吸了一口气，尽力将自己的双腿分得更开，缓缓挪动起臀部试图吞吐只进入了头部的性器，双手也学着以前曾经偷看过那些大姐姐们的样子抚摸上自己的胸部玩弄起乳珠以试图寻找些快感，在爱抚下逐渐硬挺起的淡粉色乳珠在冰凉的空气中微微颤抖着，让人忍不住想一口吞入。  
明明身体如此青涩，艾利斯的动作却熟练得不像是第一次，强烈的反差让柴郡猫满是疑惑地再向深处进入，经过一段时间的适应，那些肠内黏糊糊的膏液混着因快感而生的爱液已经充分地涂满了内壁和性器，当柴郡猫缓慢顺利地进入最深处时，他听到艾利斯长出一口气，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
“呼啊……柴郡猫先生的……已经完全吃进来了……嗯……”  
“现在才刚开始。”  
发出这样宣判的柴郡猫按住了艾利斯柔软的大腿，开始小幅度地挺送胯部。温暖又炽热的肠肉紧紧包裹着性器勾勒出其形状，在抽出的时候会依依不舍地追上来紧咬着不放，艾利斯分明感受着这份微小的陌生快感，却因为害羞而紧咬着下唇，只发出一些“嗯嗯”的喘息声。  
“让我听听你的声音，艾利斯。”  
这样说着，柴郡猫却见艾利斯赤红着脸摇了摇头。柴郡猫有些不爽，想起方才触碰过的软肉，便耐心地将阴茎从穴内抽出小半截，在甬道内四处戳刺。  
意识到对方要做什么的艾利斯有些慌乱地想要阻止他，然而却已经来不及。  
“不、不要……啊！呜——哈啊……嗯啊……啊……”  
敏感的前列腺被硬挺的性器从穴内反复顶弄，艾利斯再也顾不得什么羞耻，从未体验过的激烈快感从下身涌上大脑，艾利斯的眼前一阵阵发白，悦耳的呻吟终于不顾一切地从嘴里喊出。很快敏感的肉体便攀上顶峰，艾利斯射出浓稠的精液弄脏了小腹，同时穴内也潮吹着分泌出一股股淫液完全浸湿了肠道，盛不住的粘液随着性器的抽插被带出穴口湿淋淋地滴落，他却没时间去在意这些，只能脱力地躺在床上喘息。  
让艾利斯有些害怕的是柴郡猫还完全没有要射的迹象，也并没有因为他的高潮而拔出去，而是停了下来体贴地等他从高潮的余韵回过神来再开始大开大合地操弄。  
陌生又让人无法自持的前列腺快感让艾利斯开始害怕自己的失态，忍不住开始哀求。  
“呜……柴郡猫先生……停……拜托停下来吧……哈啊……嗯……不然又要……”  
“只有你一个人舒服可不行，艾利斯，你要让我足够满足才可以。”  
如今完全腻在淫液里的小穴已经完全没有了进出的阻力，无论穴口还是肠道内都已经完美地契合了正在肆意侵犯的阴茎，过于激烈的交合让穴口处的淫液噗嗤噗嗤地变成白色的泡沫，艾利斯的哀求并没有起到作用，很快又被一起带入新一轮的快感之中。

森林的小木屋处于十分僻静的地方，这间神秘的小屋里一时之间只能听到喘息声和愉悦的呻吟，不太结实的木床的惨叫、肉体撞击的声音和黏糊糊的水声……然而此时却又好像出现了别的什么声音。  
柴郡猫突然停下了他的动作，竖起耳朵向不同方向摆动几下，随后眯起眼睛笑了起来。  
“艾利斯，你听到了吗？”  
“呜嗯……嗯……什、什么……”  
艾利斯的听力显然没有猫咪那么灵敏，精神恍惚中的他尽力集中精神去听柴郡猫所说的异样的声音，很快他便意识到发生了什么。  
凌乱的脚步声再次出现在外面。

“我还是觉得他应该就在这附近。”  
“这附近不是都看过了吗？”  
“这不是还有间房子没看嘛。”  
“你个猪头，最原先生的木屋也是你能进去的？”  
“哎，那不是有窗户嘛，看一眼就好。”  
虽然从进屋起就没来得及点起烛火让木屋里依旧处于黑暗以至于那些士兵并没有第一时间察觉这里有人，但现在天色并未完全暗下来，如果从窗口看的话还是会看到屋子里淫乱的交媾场面。  
听到窗外七嘴八舌的声音逐渐靠近，艾利斯惊慌地拉住柴郡猫的袖口：“他们回来了……柴郡猫先生……这样下去会被看到的！”  
他的小艾利斯是个放纵却又薄脸皮的孩子，柴郡猫想不透他的小脑袋里到底在想些什么。  
至于柴郡猫，他毫不在意交配被看到的事，甚至起了玩弄他的念头，于是他再次无视了艾利斯的哀求，反而重新开始抽插，甚至于坏心眼地一次次重重地向艾利斯的敏感处顶去。  
“不呜……呜呜嗯……呼呣……啊！”  
艾利斯死死咬着嘴唇不肯让呻吟声泄露出去，却还是因为接连不断的快感而叫出声响，意识到的时候他惊慌地迅速捂住了自己的嘴不肯再泄露一丝声音，然而方才的呻吟已经足以引起士兵的注意。  
士兵的脑袋出现在窗边时艾利斯的双手捂住嘴巴，不由得屏住了呼吸，好像这样就不会被看到一样，出乎意料的是那士兵果真只是向屋里看了看，很快又从窗口消失了。  
“怎么样，有什么吗？”  
“唔……虽然好像听到奇怪的动静，不过里面什么都没有。”  
“要进去看看吗？”  
“算了吧，之前就有个蠢东西进最原先生的房间碰翻了房间里放着的女王的东西让女王殿下知道了，现在那家伙的坟头草都有三米高了。”  
“哈哈……那果然还是算了吧。再说最原先生不在的话房间也应该是锁着的，那家伙也进不去。”  
“唉，那小兔崽子可真能躲，今天怎么和女王交代啊……”  
“先不说这个，天快黑了，是时候收兵了。”  
惜命的士兵们匆匆离开了木屋附近，艾利斯也终于松了一口气，想起方才的事疑惑地望向正痞笑地看着他的柴郡猫。  
“刚才的事……是柴郡猫先生做的吗？”  
“你猜呢？”柴郡猫愉快地甩甩尾巴，颇有些自豪地道，“虽然没办法持续很长时间，但带着你一起隐身五六秒还是做得到的。”  
“明明有这种本领却不告诉我，是为了让我害怕吗，柴郡猫先生可真是坏心眼……”  
见艾利斯一副埋怨的神情，柴郡猫眯起了眼。  
“那么不知道我的本领也不抵抗逃跑，而是坦然地躺在这里挨操，难道艾利斯是想让别人看到你这幅样子吗？”  
“怎、怎么可能……！”  
“诶……那还真遗憾，如果你希望让其他人看到你发情交配的样子我也完全可以做到哦？如果那副样子被记录下来带回去的话，想必女王殿下的表情也会很精彩吧？又或者说，其实你希望我刚才邀请他们进来一起享用你？”  
艾利斯浑身颤抖了一下，以他对柴郡猫的了解，他并不是不可能做这种事，柴郡猫并不是完全站在他这边的人，作为中立人会帮助哪一方完全在他一念之间，如今跟着自己只不过……只不过是因为自己对他来说是一个不错的玩具罢了。  
“不、拜托……请不要做那种事……”  
温暖的手拂上艾利斯泫然欲泣的脸颊缓缓抚摸，最后点在他柔软的嘴唇上，柴郡猫笑起来。  
“在拜托人的时候，应该更有诚意一些吧？”  
“呜……”  
艾利斯张开双唇，讨好地含住了柴郡猫放在他唇上的手指，一边忍耐着呻吟声一边温顺地舔弄，灵活的手指羞辱性地夹住了艾利斯软热的小舌玩弄起来，艾利斯嘴角的唾液便无法自控地滑落下来。  
听着艾利斯因为被控制了舌头而含糊不清地求饶声，柴郡猫不由感觉那里更加沉重起来，于是他放开了玩弄着艾利斯的手，掐住他柔软精瘦的腰用力挺送起来，而此时，夜晚才刚开始……

大概是直到深夜柴郡猫才放过了他，从昏迷中醒来、没有时间概念的艾利斯赤裸着满是情欲痕迹的身体，像被玩坏了一样脱力地躺在小木床上，有些呆滞地望着透着隐隐月光的窗口。  
柴郡猫没有和他共享这张小床，房间里也不见他的踪迹，不知去了哪里。  
艾利斯想起身清理一下自己的身体，后穴里和身下黏糊糊的感觉还清晰地存在，然而只是想动一下就感觉有精液从软烂的小穴中流出……艾利斯皱皱眉，按了按自己有些鼓胀的小腹。  
“应该是不会怀孕的吧……我可是男孩子。”  
虽说如此，腰酸又全身无力根本没有动弹的余地，艾利斯自暴自弃地躺回床上，想起今天发生的事，难过地有些想哭。

自从来到这个世界后就一直在逃避追捕，唯一在身边帮助他的柴郡猫和他也不过是这样的关系而已……这家伙只对玩弄和插入自己感兴趣罢了，没有亲吻，没有爱抚，好像自己只是个方便的性玩具……  
艾利斯越想越委屈，眼泪溢出眼眶，却又不想真的哭出来，只能用手臂挡住眼睛。  
“呜……”  
“你怎么了？”  
熟悉的声音突然响起，艾利斯惊慌地抹掉眼泪，看着突然出现在床边的柴郡猫。  
“欸……咦？你、你为什么在这里……”  
“我不应该在这里吗？”  
柴郡猫笑笑，坐在床边翘着二郎腿托腮看着他。  
“你付给我这么美味的报酬，如果我还想要的话必须跟着你才行吧？”  
“还、还想要是……”  
艾利斯可疑地红了脸，又有些愤恨地咬住下唇瞪着他。  
“我不在的话，艾利斯也会感觉寂寞不是吗？”  
柴郡猫用细长的手指抚平他的唇角，俯下身亲吻他。  
尖利的牙齿小心避开了柔软的舌头，不会抗拒的艾利斯下意识地跟随着他的动作与之相吻，甜蜜的呼吸变得急促起来，不过柴郡猫并没有得寸进尺，很快便放过了他，还意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角。  
“你看你也很需要我吧。”  
“我才不会……寂寞什么的……”  
从突然的亲吻中回过神来的艾利斯不甘心地反驳，只是声音越来越小，最后只能皱着眉看他，只是这幅红着脸又没有杀伤力的表情在柴郡猫眼里只是小动物撒娇般的娇嗔而已。

“艾利斯。”  
艾利斯望向他，淡淡月光下的柴郡猫笑着，一向玩世不恭的脸上少有地出现些许的认真。  
“今后我也会在你身边的。”  
Fin.


End file.
